Just Like You
by Luvmusic
Summary: Nigel left Rachel heartbroken,2 years later he's back.And now they must face the truth about each other and their feelings. Oneshot to Taylor Swift's Dear John.


Hey there(: After writting my Cabbie Songfic to Ariana Grande's cover to Love The Way You Lie, I was inspired to write this oneshot/kinda songfic about Rachel and Nigel(:

I don't own KND or Taylor Swift's Dear John. (:

* * *

_2 Years ago..._

_The salty tears weren't stopping. Numbuh 362 does not, I repeat NOT cry. She felt sorrow when her cat died. Felt depressed when her mom and dad got in their first big fight, but Rachel McKenzie never cried. Why would this time be different? Why was she crying over something that wasn't so big? I mean common, really, a boy? She was crying over a boy? Most people would see it as silly, a little 12 year old girl crying over a boy. To everyone, that was typical. To everyone, she would be over it by the weeks end. But Rachel wasn't like everyone, she was different. _

_There were many things that made her different, of course, she doesn't cry. Besides that, she actually always liked school, learning all these new ideas and things, she liked that it made her smarter. Also, Fanny Fulbright was her best friend, even though people didn't approve of Fanny, Rachel and her seemed to have a special connection of isolation. But, the one thing that set her apart, is her heart._ _Rachel never let people in, she've never had feelings for anyone. Rachel hated heartbreak, and at a young age she learned, you can't get hurt if you don't have feelings, so for as long as she could remember, Rachel wore her guard up. No one knew, she never told anyone. Why would she? So she could risk having her heart broken? Rachel didn't like getting hurt, so she tried to aviod it as best as she could._

_Rachel felt stupid, crying over a boy. She wanted to stop but couldn't, why? Because, the boy she fell in love with was leaving her, leaving her into a whole new galaxy. _

_"Rachel..." Nigel was speechless. It was the last 24 minutes until he had to leave, and he knew he had to tell her. He wanted to make their last moments together, memoriable._

_He spoke again, "Rachel...I wish I told you sooner..." _

_"No...Nigel...nooooo,"_

_"But, If I told you sooner, maybe we cou-" Rachel immediatly cut him off._

_"No Nigel! I'm...Uh...I'm glad you never told me!" She was crying harder then ever now, and all she could was let it out. She didn't know when the next time she would see him, maybe never, it was all or nothing._

_"Nigel...I love you...but I can't...I don't wanna. I wanted to avoid all this...But...I couldn't..."_

_Nigel was starting to tear up, "Rachel...I'm sorry,"_

_"I fell for you...And your leaving forever...I'm so stupid! All that flirting and hints and everything! All those things you said to me! I thought I learned my lesson after Lizzie...but I didn't...I fell for your charm, and I'll never forgive myself for that.." _

_"I love you! I really do! Rachel...You gotta believe me, I thought we could be together...But, they need me Rachel..."_

_Only 10 minutes left, then he would be gone._

_"Nigel, I don't care, I mean...I do, but if I don't care I can't get hurt..."_

_"Please...I love you,"_

_"You lead me on! All you did was lead me on! Even if you didn't have to leave and we got together, how long would that last!" She thought of all the times he dropped hints and flirts at her when he was having a hard time with Lizzie. She thought about the time when they almost kissed at the KND dance. She thought about all the times she fell for him, and all he did was lead her on._

_"Rachel, I'm sorry..."_

_"I'm sorry too , well, Good luck out there. Kick butt...Goodbye Nigel..." And with that, Rachel turned around, the last time she would see his face for a long time._

_

* * *

_

Present Day

14 year old Rachel quietly sat at her TND desk thinking of ways to divide the new TND operatives into their new sections. Yes, of couse, Rachel was supreme leader of the TND. Well, not quite, but she was high up there. Rachel was working hard of figuring out where she should put operatives 359, 4536, and 183.

"Ughh, I need a soda break," Rachel said to herself as she got up and headed towards the cafeteria. As Rachel was walking down the hall she couldn't help but notice people whispering, and as they were whispering, they kept looking at her. She managed to hear some of the comments.

_"I can't believe they're coming back,"_

_"Does Rachel know?"_

_"There's gonna be a big party tonight,"_

_"...I dont know, I just heard they had a falling out,"_

_"I heard he broke her heart,"_

_"I heard it the other way around,"_

Rachel wasn't dumb, and she could tell by the comments what might be happening, with every step towards the cafeteria she prayed her prediction was wrong. If he did come back...what would happen?

When she entered she saw her friends Sector V and Fanny sitting at their usual table. She smiled, she's glad they couldn't let go of KND's best Sector since Sector Z and the toughest female combat (next to herself of course). Everyone's seemed to mature since the KND, Wally and Kuki were finally a thing, and Abby and Hoagie weren't dating yet, but it's obvious they were going to soon. Fanny still hates boys, but with the exception of Patton. Rachel smiled thinking about how the group was still together.

However, Rachel's smile quickly faded when she reached the table and saw the looks on their faces. Obviously they had been whispering, and they looked exactly like the kids in the hallway, except her friends looked more guilty.

Kuki quietly spoke, "Hey Rachel..."

"Hey guys, geez, why is everyone staring..." Rachel could sense the tension with them too.

"You guys ok?"

They all nervously looked at each other. Fanny turned to Rachel. Rachel knew something was up. Something serious, usually everyone wasn't like this.

"Rachel...They're coming back..."

Rachel froze. No, her worst nightmare couldn't be coming true.

"You mean..."

Fanny nodded, "I'm sorry Lass, but things have been going pretty safe for the GKND, or in Nigel's case, the GTND...he's coming back tonight for a few months,maybe even staying..."

Rachel didn't know what to do, for the past two years she cried every night dreaming about this day. Wondering whether it would be a blessing or a sin.

"Rachel...We're sorry..." Abby said,everyone had knew what happened with her and Nigel. No one knew the whole story like Sector V and Fanny did, but everyone knew that Rachel and Nigel had a big falling out.

"It's not your fault...It's no ones," Rachel tried to smile as she said that.

"Um..Lass, there's gonna be a welcome back party for him tonight...here...at the base..."

There it was, Rachel wanted to cry. But she couldn't, not in front of everyone. She was too strong. She learned the hard way, she didn't need love or sympathy. What didn't break her, just made her stronger.

"Are you guys going ?" And there was an awkward silence. But, before anyone of them could speak, Rachel spoke.

"I understand, you guys were his unit, and he's probably gonna join you guys again..." Rachel knew that she couldn't avoid this forever, eventually she would run into _him _again.

Fanny could see it in Rachel's eyes, her sadness, disappointment, and most importantly, heartbreak.

"Rachel, you and me can have a sleepover at your house...some Fanny/Rachel girl time ya know.." Hoping to make her friend feel better.

Rachel stood up, "No...I'm going to that party tonight..."

"Rachel, you don't have to if you don't want to!" Abby was surprised, she knew if Rachel went, things wouldn't end good for her.

"No..It's final, I'm going," And with that, Rachel walked back to her office thinking to herself.

_"What the hell have I done..."_

_

* * *

_

When Rachel walked out into the cafeteria, it was crowded. Almost every TND and some KND members that knew Nigel (or just wanted to be there out of respect) was there. She slowly looked around the crowd for Fanny. Everyone looked amazing, the party was semi-formal and the cafeteria was decorated with neon lights hanging from the ceiling illuminating the dark room.

_"All for some jerk..." _Rachel thought to herself.

Rachel could see all the operatives full of excitement, some looking like they were gonna pee in their pants. Rachel looked around and found a table to sit at and just sat there. Waiting for the worst moment of her life to happen. Maybe this wasn't his fault, she knew it was partly hers too. Why Rachel? She fell for him. She fell for him hard. He made her believe they could be together forever, then he made up with Lizzie. After Lizzie felt him, he made her think that he would never leave again, but she knew it was too good to be true. He lead her on, and broke her heart, Rachel felt as if she was going to cry.

"_Amazing Mckenzie...Here we go again_..." She thought to herself.

"Rachel!" Rachel looked up to see Fanny coming towards her. Fanny felt sympathy for her, her best friend was misrable.

"Lass...He's gonna be here soon...It's not to late, we can still leave..."

Rachel hesitated, what to do.

"...No," Plain and simply, Rachel had to face her fear. Fanny put her hand on her shoulder.

"...Ok then Lass, be strong,"

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and sector V went up to the stage. Numbuh 5 spoke.

"Kids Next Door, and Teens Next Door! The moment is finally here! Please welcome home, Sector Galaxy!" As the words spilled out, the room filled with excitement and everyone roared with cheers.

The moment came, Rachel braced herself, and she kept her eyes on the cafeteria door as it opened.

"_Here it comes..."_

The first thing Rachel saw was Numbuh Infinity. He looked taller, and traded his black suit for a white one. Numbuh Infinity walked upstage and shook hands with Sector V. After that Numbuh Infinity took the mic and presented his Sector. Of couse, _he _was last.

* * *

Nigel walked out and the first thing Rachel noticed was that, he was still bald. But he got cuter and taller, he replaced his sunglasses he gave to Numbuh 5 with up-to-date aviators, and instead of his a red sweater, he wore a black tux with a red tie.

Nigel stood at the mic and gently spoke a few words.

"KND and TND, all I can say is that it is my honor to be back here on earth, and that there is nothing I want more then to resume my position with my old sector and fight adult tyranny as before. KIDS AND TEENS NEXT DOOR RULE!"

A wave of cheer follwed his announce. Hearing his gently voice again made Rachel quiver. Oh how she missed it. He still looked amazing, and Rachel hated how she couldn't convince herself otherwise. She still melted at the sight and sound of him. Rachel kept a good eye on him, she could see him talking to his sector and all his other friends.

"_Mhm, I wonder if he noticed me..." _Rachel thought, unbeknownst to Rachel, Nigel did notice her. And oh how Nigel noticed her. Nigel couldn't take his eyes of her. He took every chance he got glancing at her when she wasn't looking.

"_She's beautiful..._" Nigel thought. No, he stopped himself, she hated him...and he couldn't live with that.

The night slowly went on. Rachel mostly stayed at her table with Fanny's company. Sometimes she would go get some refreshments, sometimes she would dance with the other boys. But not once did she stop thinking about him.

As for Nigel, it was mess. Questions and autographs left and right. He was happy to be home, and he even more happy to be with his sector, and no doubt he was having fun. But he missed her, and visions of them danced through his head.

Suddenly, as the night was drawing to a close, the lights dimmed. Rachel and Nigel both knew what this meant.

Slow Dance.

People either began to pair off or get ready for home. Rachel just silently sat at her table and Fanny danced with Patton. The song's familar tune started to play and she suddenly found herself on the verge to tears.

**_Long were the nights when _****_my days once revolved around you_**

This song was all too familar to Rachel, remembering the endless nights of crying and listen to this song to drown everything out.

All she could remember were depressing memories with this song playing her through every moment.

Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see _him_.

"Rachel...Can we dance?" And before she could respond with a stern no, he whisked her away to the dance floor.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist, it was a perfect moment for the two of them. But they both knew it couldn't last.

**_Counting my footsteps,_****_praying the floor wont fall through_**  
**_Again_**  
**_And my mother accused me of losing my mind_**  
**_But I swore I was fine_**

Rachel rested her head on his chest. It was warm and she secretly loved it.

"Rachel...I'm sorry..." Nigel gently whispered into her ear.

"Please Nigel, don't say that..."

**_You paint me a blue sky_**  
**_And go back and turn it to rain_**  
**_And I lived in your chess game but you changed the rules everyday_**  
**_Wonderin' which version of you I might get on the phone_**  
**_Tonight_**  
**_Well I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why_**

They both gently swayed to the song with their bodies perfectly in sync.

Nigel knew why she felt like that. He knew what he did, he just wanted her to let go, even though he hasn't either.

"Rachel, please, forgive me..."

Rachel sighed as tears slowly ran down her cheek.

"...No...You know what happened..."

"Rachel! Please..."

And suddenly the painful memories came back for both of them.

He broke her heart, plain and simple.

**_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_**  
**_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_**  
**_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_**  
**_I should have known_**

Rachel was now silently crying onto his chest, and Nigel was now almost on the verge of tears.

"Nigel...you played me,"

"Please Rachel you have to believe me, I never EVER wanted it to be that way. Things happened...and I was stupid...and ughhh,"

Nigel couldn't take Rachel crying.

"You broke my heart...I really thought you loved me..."

**_Well maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame_**  
**_Maybe it's you and you're sick need to give love and take it away_**  
**_And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand_**  
**_And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said run as fast as you can_**

As Rachel cried she remembered every moment. From the first time she laid eyes on Nigel Uno, to the time he first told her he loved her.

She felt pathetic, she sound have listened to Fanny...

"Rachel, please stop crying, I can't stand it. I can't stand that I did that to you..."

"I can't help it, I feel so stupid...thinking we were in love...pathetic..."

Nigel was about the break.

"I do love you Rachel...I always did!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Rachel couldn't help but yell. People were now looking, and Rachel Mckenzie cracked.

Rachel ran out of the room as fast as she could, and she ran to where ever she felt safe.

**_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_**  
**_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_**  
**_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_**

The song still played into the back of her mind as Rachel ran.

She ran far, far away from the cafeteria, far away from all the people, and far away from Nigel Uno.

Eventually her feet lead her to the observatorium, out-looking that stars. She fell onto the ground and cried. Cried if there was no tomorrow.

**_Dear John, I see it all now, it was wrong_**  
**_Don't you think 19's too young to be played by your dark twisted games_**  
**_When I loved you so_**  
**_I should have known_**

Nigel ran fast. He knew how fast Rachel could be and he didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to lose her again.

"Rachel!" He shouted her name through the empy halls, hoping that maybe she would reply, even though deep down he knew she wouldn't.

Suddenly, he heard it, he heard the whimpers. He heard the cries and could smell the tears. He walked into the observatorium and dropped right down next to Rachel.

Nigel immediatly hugged her, and to his surprise she hugged backed.

"Rachel...I'm so sorry,"

**_You are an expert at "sorry"_**  
**_And keeping lines blurry_**  
**_Never impressed by me acing your tests_**  
**_All the girls that you've run dry have tired, lifeless eyes_**  
**_Cause you burned them out_**  
**_But I took your matches before fire could catch me_**  
**_So don't look now_**  
**_I'm shining like fireworks over your sad empty town..._**

She cried into him.

"I love you Rachel, please, believe me. I never meant for this to happen. I never thought this could happen..."

"So you just thought you could break my heart?"

"No Rachel!"

She was crying harder, and he felt even worse.

"Please listen to me, I truly do love you and always have. Please Rachel, I never ever wanted to leave you..." Nigel was now crying, and Rachel stopped, Nigel never cried.

"Nigel, why did you leave?"

"Rachel, I thought it would make you happy...All I ever wanted to do was impress you. I wanted you to think I was worth something, that I was more then just a regular operative...I wanted you to think I was better then Chad...Because I knew how you really liked him,"

**_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_**  
**_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_**  
**_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_**  
**_I see it all now that you're gone_**  
**_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_**  
**_The girl in the dress wrote you a song_**  
**_You should have known_**  
**_You should have known_**

In some odd way it all made sense to Rachel, she saw as Nigel cried hard.

"Nigel..."

"Rachel, ever since I met you, you were amazing. Being in the artic base with you, I saw it. I saw how talented you were, and how you were so impressed with Chad, and so proud of him. Over time...I wanted you proud of me...I thought leaving would make you proud..."

"Nigel...it did, it really did,"

"Really?"

"I was amazed, I really was happy for you, but I missed you alot. And...I was hurt, it was as if...you didn't care about my feelings..."

Nigel's tears slowed down.

"I meant every word, every single word."

"...What about Lizzie?"

"She wasn't for me...the only reason I stayed with her was because she knew about you..."

Rachel was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"She knew Rachel, she knew about you. And she was ready to hurt you, I just couldn't let her do that. I had to protect you,"

Nigel looked up to see Rachel. Their eyes immediatly connected.

"Please, let me make this up to you...I'm back, and I'm not leaving...that's a promise."

It was silent.

"I love you Rachel,"

It was silent again.

Nigel's face fell.

"I understand..."

He got up to leave, heartbroken.

Suddenly something pulled him back and his lips met hers.

It was gently and sweet. Barely touching but deep and soft. Rachel slowly pulled backed.

"I love you too Nigel,"

They both smiled, and left the room hand in hand.

**_Don't you think I was too young?_**  
**_You should have known..._**

"Rachel...I got you this,"

Nigel pulled a box out from his pocket and opened it.

Inside was a little ball of light and shine. It was beautiful.

"I got in the next galaxy over, it's a crystal sun." Rachel's eyes gleamed with tears of joy.

"Nigel, it's perfect,"

"Just like you Rachel, perfect."

* * *

Sorry it's so long, but I hope you like it(:

Review please! (:


End file.
